


Appreciation

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: Though not often, sometimes Mika gets overwhelmed being a soloist.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to do with this. I wrote a bit then never came back to it. Thought I'd spit something short out. There's not enough mkkg content so here's a breadcrumb.

There were good day and bad ones. Then there were those good days that spiraled into horrible ones or ones that started out bad but ended half decent. Mika wasn't sure what kind of day this was, but for the moment it didn't matter. The day was done--or just starting--and he was still there. 

His head was propped up on a leg connected to someone who's internal body temperature was questionably high, but also soothing enough that Mika couldn't complain about it. Fingers tangled through his raven hair while he stared off into the distance. Distance being 3 meters away where he could see the time flash on the microwave. Late or early there was no way to properly classify 3:28AM, but he was awake.

Also awake was Koga.

Koga, who had been asleep until 2:54. Koga, who tiredly waved Mika over after settling his half-asleep self on the couch. 

Koga, who asked no questions, having gotten used to Mika's occasional restless nights, and immediately started to scratch his slightly long fingernails along Mika's scalp. He combed his fingers through greasy hair, not minding how it left slight residue on his hands. Neither of them showered that night, and Koga was sure his hair was just as bad with the gel he used that morning--that other morning.

One leg occupied by Mika's head, the other by Leon's, Koga settled against the back of the couch and let the minutes tick by. Times like this didn't happen often but when they did Koga couldn't let Mika be. It was never anything serious when Mika did want to talk, but Koga was a worrier even if he'd deny it with his dying breath. Plus he figured if it made Mika feel even a sliver better, then it was worth losing sleep over. 

Mika closed his eyes when the numbers on the clock started to duplicate from staring for so long. He shifted himself further onto the couch and brought his knees closer to his chest. 

"I saw 'im on stage," Mika mumbled out, voice like gravel from disuse. "He was there singin' ta me but then he stopped. He stopped an' he walked off the stage 'n I was left there with an entire crowd waitin' fer me ta perform 'n I couldn't." He brought his hand up to Koga's knee and grasped at the fabric of his sleep pants.

"He didn't really leave ya," Koga whispered, bringing his hand to knead at Mika's neck. "He left Valkyrie to ya 'cause he knows you can keep it goin'. He's waitin' for ya too."  
Mika rolled over onto his back, head still pillowed against Koga's leg, and took a deep breath. "I know ... My performances are good an' there 're more fans than before but .." he cleared his throat. "I miss 'im y'know? I miss it being _us_."

Koga did know. He missed his full unit too, but at least he still had Adonis. They were fighting to uphold UNDEAD's reputation until graduation when the four of them would conquer the music industry for real. Mika though only had himself. He had support from friends and fans, but Koga knew what Mika really meant.

He recalled earlier conversations where Mika would talk of his efforts to get Itsuki to perform with him. How over the moon he felt when he finally agreed. It was a slow upstart but every live had filled Mika with so much joy, Koga wasn't sure if he knew anyone who was even /half/ as content as Mika when Valkyrie was a pair. He wasn't even sure if he knew when that happiness started to fade. 

On stage Mika shined brighter than the spotlights focused on him. Off the stage and hidden from the crowd, that light had begun to dim. Koga only really noticed the change after the New Year's live earlier that week. When the number was done he had smiled so happily there was no room to consider he was actually hurting. 

It wasn't until the two walked home exhausted from the late show that Mika exposed his real feelings. How the live felt different from his past solo performances. Shu was always there in the wing, watching, not wanting to participate but still there to support him. Even in third year, being on stage, he never felt alone. Something about welcoming a new year without his 'Oshi-san' by his side didn't sit right with him. It didn't matter that graduation was only a few months away. 

Even now in Koga's -- and Mika's -- apartment Mika still felt unsettled by it. Shu was only a call -- a train ride -- away. Hiding in a city over, studying fashion and building a repertoire for when Valkyrie took center stage once more. He was so close, but Mika still felt half-empty. How could he hold it together when it was the largest wedge that went missing of his whole? How could he continue to be an idol when he realized he had begun to crack; when lack of maintenance had finally caught up to him and soon he'd stop for good, until his master retrieved him? How could -- 

Feeling a hot palm cover his face had Mika's racing thoughts come to a halt. It paused for a few seconds, then slid back into his hair, taking Mika's bangs with it. 

"If he was here, he'd be proud of ya," Koga said, fluffing up Mika's hair half-consciously. "Hell he's proud of ya _now_ even if he ain't here to show ya."

Koga's hand slowed and made a half-ass attempt to fix the rat's nest he created.

" .. And anyway, 'm here, so I'll just do it myself." Koga muttered, clearing his throat in embarrassment. He'd blame it on the time if Mika commented on how cheesy he had sounded.

Mika didn't though. Instead he grabbed Koga's hand and clutched it in both his own, bringing it to his lips and giving the warm palm a light kiss. The squeak that escaped Koga's mouth had Mika laughing so loudly it woke Leon, who jumped off the couch and fell back asleep immediately once he made it to the futon. That didn't stop Mika from holding Koga's hand. He kept it trapped in his grip, even when his laughter died off and the tears silently began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me @EnstarsXarn on twitter.


End file.
